


Somnus

by CriticalDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, When they were close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo recalls the memory of a song with another sleepless night.





	Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been playing FFXV and Somnus was such a perfect song, it inspired me to actually write some HanMei for it!
> 
> Somnus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW8ud0179ls

Another day, another sleepless night. Hanzo gets up and sighs, leaving his room. 

Too many times has he gotten up from his bed and walked out, only to stay up for the majority of the night and never enough sleep for the next day. 

Sometimes it's to drink. Sometimes it's to make tea. Sometimes it's just to stay awake. To escape the encroaching nightmares that he sees in his dreams. 

Insomnia is too much of an understatement for Hanzo with his sleepless nights. 

But recently, he has had a companion. Rather, a would be beloved to spend it with him. 

He prefers the solitude of the night. When he first saw her, he least expected her out of all people to be staying up, and just like him, staring out into the stars of the night sky. He never saw her awake at this time. To him, it wasn’t like her. But she has been through trauma like him. 

He approached her, unaware of the noise of his footsteps, demanding she be off to rest now. He is easily countered with the fact that he is also staying up. He scoffs, but sits with her. He still demands she better go to sleep. She doesn’t say anything, only gazing at the stars, and eventually laying on his arm. 

He doesn't know how long they have been out here, but this scenario recalls a memory from his old life to him. He remembers how he and his brother stare out like this, with their father and mother at their side, back at their old home, their mother singing out a song. Being the young boy he was back then, he didn’t recognize the words his mother spoke, but with every word, he remembers, and he fell asleep. 

They both have a mission together tomorrow, but now it doesn’t matter in this moment. 

Now, in this moment with his would be beloved, he opens his mouth to the sky, singing out those exact words his mother once said. __

_Deus dormit,_  
_Et liberi ignem faciunt_  
_Ne expergisci possit._  


____

“What are you singing?” Mei quietly asks him. 

____

“A song, one that my mother used to sing to both me and my brother. The words were in Latin. The younger me wonder what the words were and meant so he fell asleep, curious.” Hanzo replied, not looking at her, but the night sky. 

____

She remained silent. Then she leaned against him, laying down on his lap, looking up at him. “What do the words mean?” 

____

Hanzo sang instead. 

_Omnia dividit_  
_Tragoedia coram_  
_Amandum Quae..._  


____

“The words tell of coming war, in which a king sleeps, and his children spread tragedy, and the king never awakens….” 

____

Mei’s curious expression saddened slightly. 

____

“Everything we love...burned to that which divides us in the flames of conflict, and ash...” 

____

He could sense her feeling of uncomfort. This song is indeed somber. 

____

But he smiled as he looked down on her, resting on his leg. 

____

“But...in the endless night that falls, the dark of despair, the king can see the sun, which will awake him the next morning, to the light of tomorrow.” Hanzo said, turning his voice into a soft whisper. 

____

Mei’s face widened into a smile, as she felt comforted. 

____

“I...wow. That’s a beautiful song. Do you know what the song’s name is?” 

____

He shakes his head, a moment of regret. “I had never asked my mother…I apologize.” 

____

She smiled, and gently grasped his cheek, caressing it. “It’s okay. I was only curious. Don’t beat yourself up.” 

____

He sighed, adjusting to her touch. “You are right.” She gave him a smile before spotting in the night sky, a bright single star. She looked back at Hanzo, and saw that he was looking at it as well. 

____

Mei began to close her eyes, and despite her earlier protests about rest, she found herself falling into a deep sleep. 

____

Hanzo heard her soft snores, and stroked her hair, smiling to himself as he found a moment of peace at mind and body. He looked back at the star, and opens his mouth one more time. 

____

_Et nocte perpetua_  
_In desperatione_  
_Auroram videre potest_  
_Mane tempus expergiscendi._

____

As the memory returns to rest, he maintains his smile. 

____

The name for the song. A word enters his mind. 

____

_“Somnus.”_ He says to the sky, as he continues stroking the sleeping Mei’s hair, and the faint light of the sun rising beyond the horizon.

____


End file.
